The peace Keeper story on Interstellar pilot!
I had a mod Be warned... I only had a mod where if a faction gets destroyed the faction won't respond, that is how I make the story more logical besides the fact that the faction somehow appeared as strong as before. Plus it was more fun! How we started We started very weak, and most factions didn't take us seriously when we said we could protect them. They first treated us as vessels to increase the trade in our home sector. I bought my first ship with my lifesaving and started with a shuttle class-A , and I started trading with other factions and doing missions that wasn't so dangerous. I then started a space ad that introduced the fact that my faction needed recruits and we will pay for their ships, but they were all interens. When i got my second and third ship, they were both non weaponized, shuttle class-A and I decided to also buy a scout for 9,000 credits so I can scout and soon realize that not all factions are peaceful nor on my side. When I was scouting, I first came across bandet ships battling trading exterran force. I decided that i could not help with a scout with a tier 2 laser. Then I came across multiple other factions seeming no be not as hostile, but there was a couple encounters I had on that ship that the ship eventually got destroyed while I took an escape pod to my shuttle class-A ship.I was convinced that I had to have some kind of defence. and since my home sector already had enemies/ bandits, I decided to get torrents. I put a bunch of turret lll down on both my trade roots, asteroid fields, and wormholes just in case an invasion would of came. I then went all in on mining vessels, and made a 20 ship fleet of ranger class-A with pre-installed lasers, and used other factions refineries to make money. Then, I made a 7 frigate fleet with 60,000 credits worth of MK2 plazma burst. I liberated my home sector from the bandits M-outpost, but that wasn't the big battle of the war of good factions vs evil. I wanted to be on the front lines, but for now, I got a fleet protecting my sectors with turrets, and trading ships, so I had a influential army with a lot of credits(until i bought all these torrents) and a big economy! Well until the enemy tried to attack. Forchain rebels were going into my highly protected sector while i was building the other quarter of my torrents, they took casualties, but took out some torrents and my 4 shuttles class-A for trading purposes. So I decided to send my fleet of 2 magness class-x with a whole docking bay full of fighters. I used my fleet to complete 3 bounties on forchan rebels and finishing off with destroying one of their repair bays and M-outpost with all the torrents and finishing off with destroying a couple of their fleets, also destroyed some bandit ships on the way, and they wished that they pulled the alsalt on my controlled sector with my allies. In the pocces of all that, I needed to repair time to time. After the assault, I focused on getting better economy with the loss of credits, so after some time, I bought 14 more shuttle class-A and 9 more haulers and finished my project on putting turrets around key locations ( asteroid fields, stations,{ both friendly and mine}) and around my trade routes. The battles There was many battles that my faction either won, loss, or avoided. during the time PeaceKeepers was small. I avoided all the big battles and most of the small battles. At that time, my future allies were getting slammed by the hit and run tactic, although, they had a lot of there home sector under control. In my home sector, at the beginning, my ships were in danger with the nearby 2 bandit M-outpost. When I got a fleet of two frigates. I decided to take one out. "The battle of control" wasn't that big of a battle. The first M-outpost was easy as the fleet was't there in time to reinforced. The second M-outpost however was guarded by a small fleet of shuttle class-A mixed with 2 fighters. So I did a hit and run tactic. I declocked and destroyed a fighter and clocked back to repair my ship while i send my other ship went in for the kill. That fighter destroyed both the fleet and the outpost, at the cost of major repairs. There was no hostiles in my home sector for now. As the "battle of independence" was over, I decided to farm up more credits, and beef up my economy, buying a refinery in a asteroid field, and decide to provided with raw material and make products to sell for more. I buyed scrap and ore sometimes and made other products to sell. With that money, I got a bigger fleet and a bigger economy. After minor trades, I made a good alliance with honorable factions, but enemies across that were both evil and cruel. The next battle is called " The standstill push," which include ships going to a spot battling and running, neither side getting any ground. This battle was important, because if the enemy reached friendly stations, they could take out a trade station. I wanted to expand trade but the only way I was going to do that, is if the enemies are destroyed. So I decided to take it slow too, to destroy enemy ships in order to make their fleet less powerful, after 5-6 minor conflicts, I repair my fleet for the ground assault, destroying their M-outpost. Major push to the security of trade Their were many battles but this battle help both my, and my allies corporation of wealth growth. While I was in the process of destroying a repair station belonging to black sail, I noticed that their two cruzers that I was ready to fight was gone. That was weird and I decided to extend the mission to destroying 2 M-outposts and a orbital farm. As I destroyed a orbital farm, a distress call came in from a potrolor, that goes around a major trade station asking for help, which I thought nothing of, until I got two more. I decided that I caused enough damage and hurried over their with my fleet, and as I thought, the Peacekeepers allies were going though a big fight with black sail, rebels, and bandits. I engaged and told the second and third fleet, patrolling my home sector, to reinforced When my reinforcements came, I destroyed a anime cruzer, while the other ran away. My ships and friendly ships also destroyed a 2 fleetes of fighters and a fleet of shuttles, while I only loss a ship that cost 100,050 credits, but since I had a amazing economy, I repaired all my shops and replayed the destroyed one. I then went into a black sail heavy controlled sector, and blew up a cruizer of theirs and a couple fighters, and a M-outpost. Overall, I thought that battle was the decision of the war, but that was only one of the major battles, and if the enemies cane make that big of a fleet, then they must have more stations somewhere. Sadly, I was right. Surprise attack As I was looking for bountrys, the enemy factions have not really been a threat for a while to my allies, but to my surprise, it wasn't their target. As I was doing a bounty, one of my turrets was under attack, but I thought since I had many turrets around key areas, it wasn't that big of a deal. Until I got many more from different factions. The enemy was forming a assault for my stations, and if my stations get destroyed, I was going to be set back in credits. As i emerged both my 1st, 2nd, and newly 3nd fleet of ships, a fleet worth 800,000 each was going to defend, as the enemy saw my ships, bandits clocked and ran, while many other factions that were evil engaged. The battle was both on my side and the enemies. Since the battle was in my controlled sector, I enjoyed the fact that my turrets were supporting me. The enemy, though, had a bigger fleet of cruizers than me. The battle was won, but a the cost of almost 1,000,000 credits of ship damage, 4 turrets gone, and a station almost destroyed. After that battle, I couldn't help my allies that much for a while as I was trying to repair everything, but they were powerful enough as the enemies were weak after many battles. Recovery to success As I lost a lot of credits, I needed to recover from the battle. I fixed and replaced everything but at the price of a huge cost. I then, improved my economy again with bountrys and selling scrap from recent battles. I improved my economy so much that I timed my economy rate and I average a 300,000 credits per hour on trade and 400,000 credits per hour on mining plus extra money for making raw material into new material and selling them. I made enough money for many assaults, and that was exactly what I used it for. Repairs, new ships/ fleets and to play off bountrys left and right. The end of the black sail controlled sector Black sail has always controlled a whole sector and since I never helped my allies since the surprise attack, but I will now. I sent 2 fleets of fighters, each fleet worth 1.6 million credits. If I lost though, I would only have a fleet of fighters worth 500,000 credits left to defend with all my torrents, I had a lot of credits to either repair or replace to ships I sent. I made my attack that would liberate a whole sector of enemies and create more trade going through the sector. My faction striked hard, destroying multiple fleets of both trading fleets and fighters fleets. I then directed some of the fleets direction to destroying most of the turrets in the secor, and all of the enemy stations. As I was attacking, a couple ships was helping me with my conquest but it was just little shuttles or hornets. As the big battle was near over with a victory, I set up a M-outpost and a repair station with most credits and then when I destroyed the rest of the stations. I cleared out the enemy and bought enough turrets to make sure that it was clear for trade. destroying the rest of the rebel and bandit M-outpost I had destroyed the black sail controlled sector which was a big plus, but the fight was not over as I had many other enemies with more M-outpost under way. I started using the intel I buyed to make all out attacks on military outpost. I destroyed fortain rebels one M-outpost and 3 of the bandit outpost too. The battles wasn't really that big though, so it really isn't worth talking about. Colonies After I took a beating for all the battles, I thought about something that was a problem, I couldn't resupply that quickly. As I thought this, an idea came to my head, to place M-outpost all around sectors to make a very fast resupply, and the faction has enough credits to make the idea come true. I bought a lot of stations from my shipyard at reduced prices, and made colonies around my home sector at first with 4 tier 3 torrents all around them. I had a surplus of credits though, which meant I could get more. So, I decided to make 2-3 M-outpost in every sector, and also a repair bay in every sector just in case, it helped out a lot since I was in constant battles by wormholes. The great defence for territory I built the M-outpost, but the enemy was too. They made surprise attacks that destroyed their ships, but also my stations. So I made more torrents that were clustered to combat that and made surprise attacks when I saw an enemy un cloke. My economy was very good, but the money I spent decimated all my credits, and I needed to think of something. The trading boom As I was recovering credits, I realized that I had a surplus of materials that was produced from other stations. I needed something to help me with trading. I then spent hours getting a surplus of credits. Then I went into my shipyard and found that I had enough for a trade station and placed it in a heavily populated area that was also safe and full of allies at the same time. I also bought 20 tier 3 torrents, because I didn't want to lose my trade station right away without a fight. Plus, I had clocked ships on the ready to kill any hostile enemy that came my way. The depression After I spent all my credits, I realized that not many ships were trading with me, and I had no credits to keep up my trade for a while. I also had ships to repair that needed credits too. So I was thinking and sold many ships to get enough credits to jumpstart my trading system. It was hard selling ships, but I had to to make a bigger profit again. The jumpstart After selling my ships, I repaired my other ships i had around and got working. I ordered my ships to transport all common cargo to the trade station, where I made a lot of credits. Gold ore was my most popular since I had low prices and a lot of gold ore to spare, plus I was helping allies who needed consumibles to have their ships fight properly. I also heavily secured the sector since my trade station was in it, which helped damaged ships get away from the enemy and repair at a repair station I set up by my trade station. The end I had a lot of fun, but I destroyed all the enemies and had all the money in the universe with the biggest army anyone has ever seen in the universe I was in. It got boring though so I decided to stop there and continue another adventor latter on as the PeaceKeepers will live on! = By Nick335Online thanks for the support! Have a good day!